Sole Sniper: The Special Forces' First Strike
by Special Forces
Summary: When The Special Forces set their base up outside the Jump City. And this is their first strike. Please Read&Review.


Disclaimer: All units, I don't own Teen Titans, I repeat, I don't own Teen Titans, but I own the Special Forces' Members, over.

"Sole Sniper: The Special Forces' First Strike"

"Today, the Federal Army Supreme Command announced that the new special force base is establishing outside the Jump City. To encounter the super-powered criminal in the city." the announcer's sound was coming from a huge TV in T-Tower.

"The Special Forces? What the hell are they doing here?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know. Fighting villains without super-powers is suicide." Starfire said. "I don't think they can help us so much."

"Hey, I have no super-powers, but I can fight well." Robin said. "Maybe they can fight well, too."

"I don't think so." Raven said. She was reading an ancient book. "They will be all dead before they can fire their guns."

"But I saw them on TV. They were so skillful." Cyborg said. "Such as hostage-rescue, demolitions, sniping, etc. they're good in these mission. Maybe they're better than us in some mission."

"That's only on TV." Raven said and walked to the counter. She laid her book on the counter and pour herbal tea into a cup.

Beast Boy went to the counter to prepare his meal. And while he was busying, his hand hit Raven's teapot and that made herbal tea spilled on the book.

"Oops!" Beast boy cried. And then Raven turned back and saw her book wet. She was growing angry, and her emotion-based telekinetic power was glowing around her body.

"I….I'm so sorry. I'll clean it." Beast Boy said and took a handkerchief from his pocket to clean a book, but he made a book torn while he was cleaning it.

"I will kill you!" Raven was very angry. "Azareth Metrion Zin….."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Beast boy said loudly. "Cyborg! Star! Robin! Help me!"

"Raven, why don't you take this book to a book shop?" Starfire said. "They will fix it, don't worry."

"Ok." Raven took the book and then walked out of living room.

An hour later, Raven was in the city, outside a book shop with a repaired book in her hand. When she was walking along the sidewalk, somebody snatched her book and ran into an alley.

"That's my book!" Raven said and chased after him. Soon she could corner him.

"Don't so fast." A voice was coming from behind a snatcher, who was a Slade's robot. Then a secret man revealed himself, he was in an overcoat with a hat.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I'm 'The needle shooter', working for Slade." He said and aimed his arm at Raven.

Suddenly, she could feel a needle that plunged into her neck. Raven turned back and saw Slade's robots were coming at her. Raven instantly felt exhausted, she had no choice but fly away.

The robots tried to follow her.

"Don't worry. She can't escape so far." The shooter said. He walked to Raven's book which lied on the ground.

"I'll keep it as my trophy." He said as he took it in his coat.

……..

At T-Tower, Beast boy was preparing his meal. Its main ingredients were his favorite food while everybody else was watching TV.

"It's taking too long." He said. "Raven is never late, she should be here now."

Suddenly Robin got a distress call, from Raven.

"Raven, where are you?"

"I'm under attack, his name is the Needle Shooter, and you need to com…..." the contact was cut off before Raven could finish.

"Raven, Raven!" Robin yelled.

…….

Somewhere outside the city, at the Federal Army Special Force Base, The construction was incomplete. the base was surrounded by barbed wires, tank barricades and trenches. "Buildings" in the base were trucks and tents. Panzer crews were taking care of their tanks. Soldiers were carrying their equipments to set them up.

In the communication tent, an Intelligence Officer was busying with tuning a radio. He could hear lots of boring voice from his radio while he was tuning, until he was got an attention by a girl's voice.

"What the hell…?" He said to himself. He pressed a headphone to his ear.

"I'm under attack, his name is the Needle Shooter, and you need to com…..."

"Raven, Raven!"

"Oh, Shit." He said and took photos from the table and a tape from a recorder, then threw a headphone on the table and rushed as fast as he can to the office tent.

"Sir," He said to his superior, who sat behind a desk.

Major General Karl Heinemann, the base's commander, looked up from documents on the table.

"What's going on? I'm busy." He asked.

"You should look at these, sir." IO said and gave General some photographs. "Our Predator took this photograph ten minutes ago, sir."

"Hmm…..there is a girl in a picture." Heinemann said as looking at pictures. "She was facing with a man."

"It's Raven, a member of the Teen Titans, sir."

"I know, but who was that, a man?" General asked.

"Oh, these are more pictures, sir." IO said and gave more pictures.

"He shot her with something, a needle." Heinemann said.

"And this is an accidentally intercepted message, sir." IO said as he put a tape in a player which on the table and turned it on.

"Damn it! It's 'The Needle Shooter'. What about Raven?"

"We don't know much about her position, sir." IO said "I'll gather more intelligence and you will get it ASAP, sir."

After IO left the room, General Heinemann, who appeared to wearing the WWII-era Wehrmacht Uniform with a Knight's Cross with swords, Oakleaves and diamonds, walked to a phone and started to call somebody.

After a ten minute's anxious wait, a jeep came and parked outside Heinemann's office.

"Guten Abend, Lieutenant Adams." Heinemann greeted the newcomer. "Sorry to call you at the midnight, but we have a situation."

"What's it, sir?" Lt. Adams asked. "Somebody send a nuclear warhead at us?"

"No, look at this picture." Heinemann gave the Needle Shooter's picture to Adams. "Our UAV took this guy's photos ten minutes ago, in the city."

"Who is this, sir?" Adams asked.

"Yesterday, I got a bad news; Slade has got a new man, and this guy has this." Heinemann said and took something from a drawer then laid it on a desk.

"What's this, a needle?"

"This is a poisoned needle, if anybody is stung by this will exhausted and unable to use super-powers."

"How long will it last, sir?"

"At least 6 hours, that's long enough to getting killed by Slade's robot."

"And this is his first victim." Heinemann gave another picture to Adams. "Her name is Raven, one member of the Teen Titans."

"Why don't Slade do it himself, sir?"

"Yesterday, Slade ambushed my car, so I shot him with my RPG-7." Heinemann said. "He was badly wounded and I think he wouldn't come back for a while."

"If Raven was stung by this needle…"

"She would exhausted and unable to use her super-powers, and the transmitter in a needle will report her position to the robots, though the poison itself wouldn't kill her, but robots will." Heinemann said. "I think you can guess your mission now."

"To locate and protect her." Adams said.

"Yes, and I won't make a turbulence by sending a Panzer Division to Search and Rescue her."

There were 1,000 men and 70 tanks of 2nd SS-Panzer Division 'Das Reich' which under Heinemann's command in this base for dealing with full-scale attack or make a large-scale recon.

"How long?" Adams asked.

"Until reinforcements has arrived."

Drrrring! Drrrrrring! The phone's sound paused the briefing.

"What kind of idiot called me in this time?" Heinemann said as he walked to grab a phone.

"Who's that? I'm at briefing."

"Sir," It was IO. "We found a needle on a sideway, looks like it was accidentally dropped just a moment ago. I guess he was here, sir."

"Good, Mikhail. Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

Heinemann rang off a phone and walked to Adams.

"We don't have all day, grab your rifle and go get them. Don't get caught napping, Alles Klar?"

"Yes, sir." Adams answered and left the room.

Adams went to the armory, which was on the back of trucks. there were a lot of various weapons—from pistols to AT missiles. He walked to sniper rifles' rack and took an AWM, one of the most used sniper rifle in CS, with some .338 Lapua clips and a Desert Eagle with him.

Then Adams went to his quarter to change his uniform to Urban Camo BDU and took some equipment such as a black vest and binoculars. Adams got on his jeep, painted his face and drove the jeep away.

……..

As soon as Adams arrived in the city, he climbed onto the tallest building's rooftop and used his infra-red binoculars to find Raven.

20 minutes had passed. Adams was still standing on the building and found nothing. He wanted to send a Sitrep (Situation Report) to the base.

"Hotel One, this is the Jackal, Do you copy, over?" Adams said through his mouthpiece.

"This is Hotel One. We read you five by five, over."

"Hotel One, I found nothing, there's no sign of both Raven and the Shooter. But I will set my OP up here." Adams said as he drank a little water from his canteen.

"Stay alert and keep your eyes open, the Jackal." Heinemann said.

"Affirmative, Hotel One." Adams answered and continued his searching.

………

Raven opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a pile of rubbish. She felt very dizzy, Raven stood up slowly and looked around. She was in an alley. Raven found her broken communicator on the ground, so she couldn't made contact with her friends.

Raven tried to fly, but she couldn't because the poison in a needle. She had to go on foot.

Suddenly Raven saw Slade's robots were coming at her.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted, but her telekinetic power didn't work. She tried again and still nothing happened. And robots were coming closer and closer.

Raven could do anything but turned back and ran. While Robots chased and fired at her, soon they scored their hits by wounded Raven's left shoulder.

Adams could hear the laser gun's sound and soon he saw a girl in the alley. He could quickly recognize Raven's pale white skin and decided to send another Sitrep.

"Hotel One, this is the Jackal, I found her, I say again, I found Raven."

"Roger that, the Jackal, what's her status?"

"I'm OK, but I don't think she is very well."

"What do you mean, the Jackal?"

"She is wounded and running along the alley, over." Adams reported. "I think she is trying to break from a contact, but there's no enemy sighted now."

Suddenly, Adams could spot the robots. They were chasing Raven to a blind alley.

"No….no, no, no, don't get in there! It's blind alley!" Adams said, almost whisper. He couldn't say too loud because that would betray his position and Adams don't think that Raven could hear him. He had no choice but sending another report.

"Hotel One, this is the Jackal, Enemy spotted. They're Slade's robots, over."

"How many robots are there, over?"

"There are five and counting, Six…..eight……ten, There're ten robots are chasing her, over." Adams said and rushed to his AWM.

The robots could locate Raven easily from the signal from a needle's transmitter and her bloodstain. They cornered her and fired their laser guns to Raven, created a massive explosion that threw her to a nearby wall, knocked her out.

"Damn it to hell! She will become a Swiss cheese in less than twenty seconds! Request permission to open fire, over."

Adams had seen everything, but he couldn't open fire without Heinemann's authorization.

"Green light, The Jackal, Green light" Heinemann answered.

"I wanna hear this for a long time, let's pop some heads."

The situation became worsen when one of robots aimed its laser gun to Raven's chest.

"Don't treat girls like that!" Adams said and put a crosshair on the robot's head then squeezed a trigger.

There was a very loud sound, and a .338 bullet flew away from the barrel then made its flight through the victim's head. It collapsed on the ground immediately.

Adams pulled a bolt to eject a spent case and then pushed it back. He put his crosshair to another robot's head before applied a few pressure to a trigger.

The second powerful .338 Lapua bullet penetrated through the robot's head, completely destroy its processor, made it collapsed on the ground.

"Two down, eight to go." He reported as he chambered a new fresh round.

Raven was still unconscious, but the robots were busy with finding the source of bullets.

And a crosshair was already on another robot's head.

"Take that!" and it wouldn't hear anything again, a bullet exited from the robot's head and coursed through another's back, destroyed its main and reserve battery.

"One shot, double kills." Adams claimed his third and fourth kills.

"Hotel One, this is The Jackal, do you see that?"

"Roger that, The Jackal, and the Titans have seen it too." Heinemann said. He and the Titans had seen and heard everything from a webcam on Adams's helmet. "Looks like somebody want to talk to you."

"The Jackal, this is B.B., how can you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do some homework and some training." Adams answered as he squeezed a trigger to send his death letter to the fifth victim.

"No.5 has been a scrap metal." Adams confirmed his kills.

"We'll be there in five minutes, so don't shoot at us!" Robin said.

"Don't worry. I will get rid of them in two minutes." Then the Titans heard another horrible noise. "Bye-bye, you freakin' robot."

"The Jackal, this is Hotel One, we have a good news; we could spotted the shooter and we're chasing him now." Heinemann said.

"Does it affect your ETA?" Adams asked.

"Negative, The Jackal, we're forcing him to your position. ETA is still unaffected."

"Do you want him dead or alive?"

"Alive, don't shoot him."

"Roger, Hotel One."

Adams put a crosshair on one of the remained robots. It looked like it couldn't feel the crosshair on its head. Then Adams let his AWM said---with its gunfire.

"Who's your daddy, No.7?" Adams reported. He chambered a new fresh round and continued his shooting other robots one-by-one.

"That's the last one." Adams said after the last robot had been destroyed with a tracer round.

"The Jackal, this is Chopper Leader, we're approaching an AO, stand by for extraction." Pilot's voice came from Adams's headphone.

"Roger that, Chopper Leader, I'll mark a LZ." Adams said and ran down from the building and laid a smoke grenade on the streets.

Adams saw three UH-1 in the air and a man on the ground were coming at him along the streets. They were coming closer and closer. And the man was running past Adams.

"Sorry, pal. You can't pass." Adams said and gave The Needle Shooter a clothesline, made him lied on his back, knocked him out.

The choppers landed in front of Adams, A group of soldiers got off the chopper to secure an area and caught the shooter, followed by General Heinemann and the Titans.

"Titans, Move!" Robin said and looked for the robots.

"There's nothing to fight with." Adams said to the Titans. "I guess you're too late, they're all destroyed."

"Where is Raven?" Cyborg and medics asked.

"She's inside an alley. Don't worry, she's still alive." Adams answered.

Two medics rushed quickly to Raven and made a first aid, followed by the Titans. One of medics injected an antidote into her neck. Raven soon regained consciousness and groggily opened her eyes, she found herself sat laying to the wall and getting surrounded by two medics and her friends.

"W…Where am I?" Raven asked.

"Don't try to move right now. We'll take a needle off." He said and took a needle off from Raven's neck. Another medic was bandaging her wound.

"Are you all right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I think so." Raven said. "Where're the robots?"

"Over there." Adams said as he pointed to a pile of destroyed robots near him.

"He destroyed them and saved your life, Raven." Robin said.

"We will give you a lift." The medic said. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can." Raven said and stood up, then walked to a chopper with medics and the Titans.

General Heinemann was on the street, looked at a soldier who was coming at him.

"Sir," He said. "This area is secured, sir."

"Good job, Sergeant. Let's go." Heinemann said and got on the last chopper with the Titans. After the last soldier aboard, Pilots took off their choppers. Two choppers had separated and headed back to the base while Heinemann's chopper was heading back to T-Tower.

…..

20 minutes later, the chopper had arrived on the T-Tower's ceiling. The Titans, Heinemann and Adams got off the choppers.

"Thank you so much." Starfire said.

"My pleasure." Heinemann answered.

"But I don't know your name, your real name."Beast boy Said.

"Lieutenant Charlie Adams, U.S.ARMY Special Forces." Adams introduced himself.

"I'm Major General Karl Heinemann, The German Armed Forces." Heinemann introduced himself too.

"Will you leave us now?" Cyborg asked. "Come with us and find something to eat."

"Maybe later, Cyborg." Adams said. "My mission is over, I have to get back to the base and prepare for the next mission. And the next time when you're in trouble, you can call us via your communicator."

"OK, see you later." Cyborg said.

"See you." Adams said and got on a chopper.

"Oh, Raven. This is your book. I took it from the shooter's pocket." Heinemann said as he gave a book to Raven.

"Thank you." Raven said. "See you again."

"Auf Wiedersehen." Heinemann said, waved his hand and got back on a chopper. A Pilot powered his Huey for taking off and then flew away.

-The End-


End file.
